


The Pregnant Skull

by Erroids



Category: sortamaliciousgaming - Fandom
Genre: Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erroids/pseuds/Erroids
Summary: Inspired by mods after dark from June 22, 2017 and how Ryan wants his mods to have a baby





	The Pregnant Skull

**Author's Note:**

> I made mistakes but I'm actually quite proud with them so here it is I'm really sorry

It was a beautiful Friday morning in Austin, Texas. Birds chirped awake the adorable and talented Skulls from her peaceful slumber. She sat up, yawning and stretching her arms to pet her magnificent tiger, Rajah. From the bathroom of the hotel room stepped out her King, King, standing in all his fluffy hair glory like a god.  
And suddenly it hit Skulls like a bag of wet bread. It was too beautiful of a morning and too peaceful of a slumber.  
“Holy bakery, your oven is occupied!” King jumped in surprise, and it was then Skulls realized that she woke up four months pregnant.  
“Wait, what?” As confused as she was, Skulls had only one thought going through her head.  
Ryan was right.  
It’ll happen. You’ll change your mind.  
“Did you want this?” Skulls asked King. “We’re having a child!”  
“Oh, that’s what’s happening?” King nearly jumped out of his skin again. “Was it not a barbecue baby?”  
“It is a barbecue baby and I will love it no matter what!” Skulls suddenly felt an overwhelming amount of motherly instincts take over, and she was so looking forward to always being right, as a mother is always right.  
“You know what!” Skulls huffed, and she struggled to get out of bed. But she did it! “I will NOT let Ryan Haywood have the satisfaction of being right. We have to go birth this baby right now! Husband, help me with my shoes!”  
“Yes, let’s have this barbecue baby that appeared overnight!” As they were getting Skulls into shoes, a Ryan burst into their hotel room.  
“I have been blessed to be a grandfather!” He announced. “It’s about time! I told y-”  
“No!” Skulls and King tolerated this man, but they would never tolerate an ‘I told you so.’  
“What does that mean?” Ryan the Mad King demanded. “You are of child! It will grow to be the most adorable and talented thing to roam this planet!”  
“Well he’s not wrong about that,” King stated, nodding at his pregnant wife.  
All the while, a flock of birds flew by the window, chirping what perfect genes this baby’s mother had blessed it with.  
“Yes, he is wrong,” Skulls corrected, a brilliant realization popping into her brilliant brain.  
“Wait, how am I wrong?” Ryan’s grand presence had suddenly diminished.  
“Because!” Skulls said, “I say you’re wrong. And because I’m a mother and can never be wrong, whatever I say is correct! I’m not pregnant!” The sound of Ryan’s heart shattering had the two mods in love high fiving each other. They did more than high five, they shared a happy embrace.  
All of a sudden, due to such love and physical contact, a stork burst through the window and tossed a blanket burrito towards the embracing couple.  
Skulls, with her talent and perfection, caught it with ease.  
In her hands was a baby. A human baby.  
“Welp, wife!” King looked at the baby. “I guess we have a baby now.” The couple turned to their child’s grandfather.  
“We made this,” Skulls said, and held out small human to it’s grandfather, whose hair was suddenly gray and falling out in a grandfather sort of way.  
Ryan held the baby and his heart was suddenly mended back to one piece. He started to sob.  
Skulls, King, their baby human, and all the birds watching from the window gasped, for their Mad King was crying.  
He looked up from the little mod baby at it’s parents.  
“I told you it would happen.”  
Later that morning Skulls pooped out her barbecue baby and had a wonderful time at RTX while Rajah took care of the baby.

 

The End!


End file.
